


Caught

by GalenMarek227



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Love, M/M, Milking, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalenMarek227/pseuds/GalenMarek227
Summary: In which Lance plays a game with his lovers.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay. Smut. Bad smut, but if you want to jerk off to gay Voltron, well that's what i wrote this for. I made the mistake of watching the Netflix Voltron series, and now I ship Klance like a teenager. Enjoy and be lenient. The only things that proofread this are myself and auto correct.

A pair of feet stood in front of him. Lance had to hold back his giggles as he heard Shiro shouting his name. Keith had been the one to suggest this game of hide and seek, and Lance had gone along with it. It was only when Shiro and Keith looked at him that he realized he was the sole hider being hunted by both of them. They both shared a glance before counting down together. Lance had tripped trying to get out, and now he hid under a plush couch, pushing aside small bits of dust that were determined to collect on him. Keith was upstairs, and Lance hadn't heard from him in some time.

They would search the basement next, he was sure of it. When they did he would move, maybe squeeze his lithe body in between something. Then he felt a hand around his ankle. Lance squealed as he was pulled free from his hiding place. He got a glance behind him, seeing the smug smirk plastered on Keith's face before he was pinned down. There was a rustling noise, and then Lance struggled harder, determined to put up more of a fight than this. He felt the soft rope wrapping tightly around around his wrists and ankles as the two men bound him. But they didn't stop there.

He felt the rope going up his legs, not tying them together but lining his long, bare legs. He felt Shiro's flesh hand run up his legs as he wound the rope around them. It was warm and soft, with Lance vaguely realizing he had used lotion as faint hints of vanilla and cinnamon rose to his nose. Keith was busy wrapping his upper body up, tying his arms behind his chest and using the rope to crisscross his bare chest. Shiro's rope wound up to his abdomen, and Lance whimpered as he felt the rope go to his cock. It was already hard and ready, a small drop of pre cum hanging from the head. Shiro stroked him twice, two delectable motions as the heat of Lance's cock mixed with the cool of Shiro's metal hand. Lance Shiro's grip tighten and then release him. The rope was wrapped tightly around his cock, around the base of his weeping organ and then lacing up to just under the head of his cock. Lance moaned as Shiro's palmed his cock, and was rewarded with a gag. It pulled his cheeks apart leaving his mouth open and waiting, wanting, to be filled.

With their prize so thoroughly secured Shiro hoisted him up and deposited him on the couch he was hiding under. Lance squirmed, his cock slapping against the cushions. His hips twitched, and he began rutting against the cushion. Keith turned him over, smiling down at him. He began slowly stroking Lance, scooting backwards and laying down until he was eye level with Lance's cock. He licked with the ropes, the two sides of his tongue touching Lance's cock as he licked the already stained rope. Lance gasped and let out a quiet whine. The first of many. Shiro straddled the younger man's chest, sitting more so on his knees rather than Lance's chest. His cock, an impressive nine inches and three inches thick, sat in front of Lance's mouth. His thick head pulsed excitedly as Shiro looked into Lance's eyes, a silent question. Lance nodded, his third nod interrupted as Shiro pushed his cock into the ring gag, going all the way in until his heavy balls slapped Lance's chin.

Lance gagged, eyes going wide. He struggled, gurgling loudly and choking. Shiro held it a moment more before pulling out, leaving just his head. Lance breathed heavily, panting for breathe. Then Keith took Lance's entire cock in his mouth. All seven inches of it disappeared. Lance whined, bucking into Keith's mouth. He immediately withdrew, earning an indignant whine from Lance. Keith appeared over Shiro's shoulder, smiling.

"Stay still sweet thing. We caught you, and now we're gonna have our fun." Lance's heart began to speed up.

"What should we do first Shiro? Take his cock, lick and stroke it, until he's erupting and squirming and screaming." Lance blushed, unable to meet Keith's gaze any longer. He loved it when they talked dirty to him.

"I don't know. I'd like to see him screaming and cum untouched. Moaning and bucking and fucking the air as he takes us both at the same time. I love watching him squirt. Maybe this time he'll make it farther." Shiro said lustfully. Lance was panting now, and despite the fact that Shiro had moved off his chest he felt like air was harder to get than ever.

"I have an idea." Keith announced, disappearing and reappearing a minute later, with a small box. Lance recognized it, and began squirming in earnest, shaking his head no. He didn't use the safe word though. Keith smiled.

"How about we watch a movie? Maybe have some dinner. A date. And we can leave Lance here, the poor sweet horny cock hungry boy to enjoy himself." Lance shook his head, pleading silently not be left with those toys. Shiro appeared to think it over. He took the gag out, and spoke.

"What do you think Lance? Do you want to be put here, strapped down onto the couch, forced to come again and again as a fat dildo fucks you to tears, or do you want to come with us." Lance responded immediately.

"YOU! God you two please you. I want your cock, I want to feel your fat cock spreading me open and feel both of you thrusting and pushing and fucking me deeper and deeper until I can't even speak." Shiro shuddered, smiling.

"I guess that's... two for and one against? Safe word?" Lance shook his head miserably. He didn't want to end it. Keith set the box down and sat next to him, with Shiro on the other side. The two's hands wandered up Lance bound body. They tweaked his nipples, pinching and pulled them. Keith pulled him into a searing kiss after biting gently on his lips. Shiro kissed down his back, tracing a heart of kisses on the soft and smooth flesh. Lance whimpered into another of Keith's kisses, feeling him smile into the kiss.

Lance heard the box open, and he whimpered again into the kiss. Keith opened his eyes, staring directly into Lances as he whimpered. Shiro moved behind the shaking man, and pressed two lubed fingers deep into Lance. His entrance had been stretched far more than this before, and it gave into the pressure immediately. Shiro leaned in, kissing behind his ear and whispering.

"I wish it was us that gets to fuck you. To spread you open and watch you scream and beg for more."

"You still could! I'll be good, I promise. I'll take you both so good, I'll only come once, just from your cocks. Please." Shiro shuddered and Keith smiled dreamily.

"Later." Keith promised, and then Lance felt it. It was small and wide, spreading him open wide before pushing past the tight ring of muscle deeper into him. Then it began to expand. Lance let out a loud gasp as it expand. It pushed deeper, ridges separating and moving into him. Lance tried to beg, but he felt the gag enter his mouth. It was a mask with a dildo attached, one that pressed past his tongue down his throat. He had no gag reflex, but he still choked from not being able to breathe properly. His nose flared at the sudden inability to breathe through his mouth. He screamed around the gag, shaking his head as he felt it wrapped around him. Shiro tied it in place. Lance screamed as he felt the dildo finish expanding. Eight ridges, each one an inch long with half an inch separating them, filled him entirely. He felt it pushed up into his guts, and Lance's ignored cock wept openly from the stimulation. Then it began vibrating. Lance screamed, tears coming to his eyes as he jerked, yanked and rutted the open air. A clamp was attached to both his nipples, with a chain attaching the two.

The blindfold was wrapped around his eyes, and he let out a final moan, begging for mercy from his husbands. Their was none, and they lay him back on the couch. Lance jerked and tried to roll over, firm hands holding him in place. He tried it again, determined to fight as much as he could. A deep sigh was heard, and Lance was pulled up.

"A good boy huh? Not very. Naughty boys get punished." Lance went still, shaking his head desperately. Shiro turned him around, and he felt two hands slap against his ass. Both of their finger tips hit the dildo, moving it around. Lance screamed, head and back arching as he began struggling more. They lay into him, spanking him relentlessly. Each hit landed on the same spot. Lance sobbed into the gag and blindfold. Thirty smacks. Fire danced on his ass cheeks, and he was placed gently on the couch. The blindfold was wet from tears, and he begged through his gag. Kisses were placed on his forehead, and one of them began playing with the chain attached to him.

"Be good for us now. No coming. Every orgasm is another hour here." Lance's face paled, bit it was too late to get away. They pushed the ropes down his cock, releasing it. He felt it one the head of his cock first. Warm and wet, Lance's head jerked backwards as he moaned. Keith moaned as well, lowering himself on his husband.

"Fuck he's so good Shiro." Shiro leaned in close to Keith, gently sucking on the nape of his neck.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie Keith. Keep talking like that and we won't make it there." Keith moaned as he shifted around, Lance's cock twitching and jerking inside him. He got up, sighing quietly as Lance moaned. Shiro readjusted the ropes around Lances cock.

"Shoulda kept a better eye on you. Maybe I'll open you up two, and have you both tied up, begging for my cock." He kissed Keith again, and Keith moaned loudly.

"But then no one will be able to play with you while we wait." Shiro smiled as he watched Keith pull himself off Lance.

"Right. What else did you bring?" Shiro looked over, spotting just what he was looking for. Retrieving the item he took Keith's shoulders, gently pushing him lower until he was nearly bent in two. Shiro raised his rear up, and took the thick plug in his hand to his entrance. He teased Keith slowly before putting it in deep. Keith hissed as he was stretched wide, his hole somewhat less used to penetration. Shiro twisted it, the ribs rubbing against Keith as he moaned. Shiro kissed his neck messily, leaving small bruises that disappeared quickly after forming.

"Fuck Shiro. Come on. Either fuck m- oohhhh." Shiro twisted the plug roughly, pushing it as deep as he could without risking losing it. That was an experience Shiro did not want to repeat. Keith moaned, stretching out and tightening around the plug happily before settling in, his legs spreading out behind him. Shiro laughed and gave the plug one last brutal twist. Keith moaned again as Shiro got up. Lance whimpered as Shiro sat next to him. He took Lance's neglected cock in his hand, moving the ropes around it back into place. Lance whimpered, rolling until his cheek rested on Shiro's bare shoulder. Shiro laughed at his whimpers, kissing him on his nose before leaning in next to his ear.

"You doing okay? Its been a long time since we did this." Lance paused, then nodded. Shiro kissed him just under the ear, pushing aside locks of hair to do so.

"Good. I love you." Lance moaned quietly as he felt Shiro shift him back into a sitting position. It twisted the dildo lodged inside of him, and Lance moaned loudly. Keith was busying toying himself, moaning happily. Shiro took in the site, Lance wiggling and squirming with Keith slowly stroking himself, the toy lodged deep within him. Shiro leaned over to Keith, his body pushing down against him and preventing Keith from jerking off. Keith whined lowly, and Shiro smiled.

"The proud lion mewls." Keith's cheeks turned red, but a kiss to the neck caused them to flush. Shiro twisted and pull the toy until it popped free. Then Shiro rubbed against Keith's entrance with the head of his cock, loving the sounds that Keith made. The gentle whines and moans coming from his husband below him made his cock pulse. Keith whined loudly, trying to crawl free. Shiro roughly pushed into Keith, feeling him shudder underneath.

"Fuck Shiro... fuck the movie, lets go." Shiro smiled, not wanting to argue with his husband. Lance made an indignant noise, shaking in his bonds. Shiro watched as Lance's cock twitched. Pre cum flowed out of his cock, making it shine in the light. Shiro slowly pulled himself free of Keith before rising up and pulling himself close to Lance. Keith whined but stayed put, watching Shiro with hungry eyes. Shiro took off the blindfold, watching Lance's eyes adjust to the light. He moved the rope on Lance's cock away, and made it so he could cum if he could.

"Orgasm as much as you want." Lance grumbled into the gag, and the sass was apparent in his eyes. Shiro rubbed the palm of his hand against the head of Lance's cock, watching as Lance craned his neck upwards and whined.

"Or we could go back to the movie if you want." Lance shouted into the gag and Keith shouted into the air.

"No! Please Shiro." Shiro smiled and kissed Lance on the nose before turning to Keith. The younger man was rutting against the couch cushion.

"Ready?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded frantically, turning around and presenting himself to Shiro. Shiro laughed, taking his hand and pressing against the moderately prepared entrance. He pressed in, fingers sinking into Keith, knuckle after knuckle before soon both his fingers were engulfed. He adjusted his hands, pushing all five of his appendages into Keith. He spread his hand out as wide as he could, only stopping at the pained whine Keith made. Shiro leaned down, kissing Keith's back and tracing his fingers down Keith's spine. Finally he pushed into his boyfriend. His cock was swallowed eagerly by Keith's greedy hole until he was almost completely inside his husband. Keith gasped and stretched out under Shiro, smiling widely. Lance whined from his position.

"Shiro- fuuuuuuuuuuck." Lance grumbled into the gag and rolled his eyes. Keith smirked in proud satisfaction at Lance, wiggling his ass and moaning loudly. Shiro metal hand traced lines along Keith's back, his flesh hand teasing his husband balls. He gently squeezed them, enjoying the wheezing gasps and whines as he bucked his hips into Keith. Keith turned his head to partially look at Shiro.

"maybe we shouldn't leave Lance out of this." Shiro's deep laugh pierced the quiet whines of the other two men.

"You know this was YOUR idea."

"Leave him tied up. Just get me close enough to play with him." Shiro agreed, and the two awkwardly scooted closer to Lance. Shiro 'accidentally' caused Keith's arms to give out by bucking his hips, and Keith collapsed directly in front of Lance's ready cock. Keith gave Lance a teasing look, reaching forward and roughly sucking on the other mans balls. Lance's head jerked back, and he bucked his hips. Keith's nimble fingers teased Lance's stretched rim. His fingers gathered precum, swirling it up Lance's thighs. He wiggled both his hands under Lance's ass and squeezed the plentiful muscle. Lance moaned, his cock quivering as Keith sucked harder. Shiro fucked faster and harder, feeling himself growing closer as Keith squeezed tighter on his engorged cock twitched and was squeezed. Keith took the rim of Lance's dildo, wiggling it about. He let it rub against Lance's prostate, loving the way his cock twitched and bucked in need. Shiro groaned quietly and reached around, surprising Keith by grabbing and roughly jerking him off. Keith moaned, vibrating Lance's cock as the dildo stabbed Lance's prostate. Keith was the first to pop. He sucked hard and clamped down on Shiro, cum squirting out from Shiro's tight fisted grasp. Shiro buried himself deep in Keith, smiling as he felt the warm liquid collecting and spilling out of his hand. He came as well, hot cum filling up Keith's stretched ass. Shiro kept jerking of Keith, feeling him squirt more and more and Shiro pushed himself in deeper.

Watching the other two men cum, feeling Keith moan around Lance's balls, the dildo abusing his prostate. It was to much. Lance threw his head back, struggling desperately as his pleasure tipped into orgasmic bliss. Cum shot free from his cock, flying away somewhere out of sight and out of mind. The rest flowed freely, sliding down his cock and onto Keith's lips. Lance babbled as the pleasure fell into the slow burn of an untouched orgasm. Keith leaned higher, taking Lance's head and sucking down hard. It was a mercy, keeping the pleasure from becoming painful overstimulation. Shiro sighed and sagged forward, grabbing Keith's shoulders. Lance fell backwards, panting loudly. And Keith let Shiro fall on him.

"So- you ready for the next round?" Keith glanced backwards.

"Whaaa?" Shiro grinned, kissing the back of Keith's neck.

"You better get going... you're next." Keith's eyes widened as realization struck, and Lance began giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter with sub Keith then tell me. And recommend what you would like to see. This is a lot of what interests me but short of torture, fecal play and blood play there isn't much I won't write if you request it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
